1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and method for printing on a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a technology for printing an image on a continuous sheet such as roll paper has been known which detects the remaining amount of a continuous sheet and executes a print job that uses a less amount of sheet than the detected remaining amount. (Refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-169918).
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-169918 may waste the difference between the detected remaining amount and the amount of the sheet used by a print job. When a wrong remaining amount is detected, the difference may possibly increase.
On the other hand, in printing up to the end of a continuous sheet, the printable amount of print data is not unknown until the printing processing is actually performed. Thus, preparing the print data to be printed after replacement of a continuous sheet is difficult before the continuous sheet runs out, which may delay the processing.